Paranormal Activity
by IMSTILLLOOKINGFORTHEIMPALA
Summary: Sam Winchester is forced to face a girl he hasn't seen in a while. All on top of trying to find his dad, battle monsters, and help the world.
1. Chapter 1

Paranormal Activity

Chapter 1

_"Sam, you don't want to do this." I begged as he sighed. _

_ "I have to. I can't handle this life I'm a freak." He told me in a whisper, "I have to break up with you so I can leave the hunting life behind me, Mary I'm sorry." I saw him walk away_

I woke sitting upright with a tear stained face. I barely held it together during the job. Just 1 year and six months ago he left. Then all the memories and stories came flooding back.

"_Mary, I want to tell you a story." Uncle Bobby told me, "John Winchester do you remember him?" I nodded yes. "Well he named you after his wife then when he decided to drop you here with me it practically destroyed him because you looked just like his wife Mary." _

_ "Uncle Bobby?" _

_ "Yes?"_

_ "If I'm not related to the Winchesters how did I end up with them?" This has been puzzling me for a entire year since they dropped me off when I was four. _

_ "Well the night your parents died right after, John ran into your house to get you when he saw the fire. No one knew your real name so John named you. He missed his wife dearly and he was determined to find what killed her. He taught you all you knew when you first came here."_

I was zapped back to reality when I felt myself being shaken. "Mary, are you ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." That night I had a vision. Sam and I used to talk about them when we had them but I didn't have that option until I saw the vision. There was fire and I saw Sam He was gazing at the celling. There was blonde hair but that is all I saw. I woke up grabbed my Jean's jacket and started running towards Sam's house. "I knocked on the door then realized the Impala was out front. "Dean I told him not to bother his brother." I whispered then the door opened.

"Mary?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam I need to talk to you." My voice was shaky. I went inside. "Sam someone dies either me or Jessica. I saw fire and you and blonde hair then the vision was consumed by the fire."

"Mary calm down we will talk more about this on the way to Jericho." I nodded yes and went to load up the Impala. As I was doing so Sam watched me. I was exhausted. I looked at him. I realized even almost two years I still loved him. I got into the car. "Mary, get some sleep." Sam told me.

"No I can't if I do I will have the vision again and I don't want to watch that again." He let me be. When we got to Jericho Sam and Dean went to talk to the cops. I went to look at the crime scene. The car was abandoned but no evidence that it was anything more than an abandoned car. Then I saw two people, my sister and her boyfriend Castiel. No one else could see them but me. I walked over to them. "Stephenie why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were taking this alright."

"Taking what?"

"Being around Sam."

"I'm fine," then I noticed Castiel's heavenhound was missing. "Where's Taka?"

"He is dying, we can't save him."

"Cas, that doesn't tell me where he is,"

"The woods,"

"Alright leave, Sam I need to go into the woods I'll be right back."

"Ok be careful." Then he kissed me. I missed this but I needed to get to Taka. I don't know what Cas and Stephenie are but I know heavenhounds and hellhounds are. I ran into the woods. I heard Taka in my mind.

_"Mary, help me."_

_ "Where are you?"_

_ "In the _next_ clearing."_

I ran into the clearing. Taka was fading fast. I fixed him up and we went back to Sam and Dean. They were at the hotel room looking through their dad's stuff. "Have you found out where Dad is heading to?" I asked. I might not be together with Sam but John is basically my dad.

"No I haven't but Dean went to get a burger." Then Sam's phone rang. "Dean said we need to leave."

"Ok Taka, get us out of here." Next thing we knew we were in the Impala. "Taka was starving in the woods and I found him and helped him now I am his master." Sam was fine with this. We called Dean. Sam was talking to Dean then I saw a woman in white. "SAM!" I yelled he stopped the car and in the back seat was the woman. She started to drive the car to her place. When we got there I got out of the car and went into the house. I was thrown through a window and I hit a tree. Then I saw Sam get attacked Taka was looking for Dean. When I saw Dean he shot the woman with a shotgun. I tried to get up but I couldn't. Next thing I knew the car was drove into the house. I slowly crawled around to the door and Taka was up on the wall and Sam and Dean were pinned behind a dresser. The woman saw her children and then they attacked her. The next moment she was gone. Sam and Dean came and lifted me into the car. They started to drive me to the hospital. I passed out with Sam talking to me. When I woke up Sam was holding my hand and he explained what happened to Jessica. I told him I was sorry. After I woke up some more they let me go.

3 months later.

"Mary I have something to ask you."

"Sam we have to go."

"I know but I think you will like the question."

"What is the question?"

"Will you marry me?" I was shocked. I didn't really understand. We had been dating for a little over three months.

"Of course, but why so soon?"

"Well I lost you once and we dated six years I didn't want that to happen again." We went to the abandoned hospital. Dean had the demon in a room but Sam wanted to go in first. I didn't exactly feel good so I didn't argue. When Sam came out he was very hot. I grabbed a thermometer and it was 108 degrees. I went to talk to the demon.

"What is your name?" I asked. He said Lukus. Then he told me about what he did to Sam. He made it to where the fevers will spike up at random times and it will never stop. He put it as he heated up his blood. When I sent him back down stairs I saw Stephenie. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Could you get Sam?" I called him. "Well I wanted to tell you both something." Sam knew my sister. "Mary you are going to have a baby." I asked her to leave. I told Sam we should go. He told Dean the news. Then we hit the road.

"You know I won't stop fighting." They agreed not to try and stop me.


	2. Chapter 2

Paranormal Activity

Chapter two

1 year later…

"Sam, could you get Luke?" Just as I said that Stephenie and Cas showed up.

"Mary, can you take this camera and keep an eye on our heavenhounds?"

"Sure what are their names?"

"Well, Taka 2 which is Taka's puppy, Boba fett because you know I'm a fan of Star Wars, Yoda, Leah, Tenny which is my favorite, and Bad Wolf who is a couple with Tenny."

"Thank you Mary." Cas saw Sam and looked at him. Sam nodded slightly and Cas hugged me. Steph didn't get jealous. I liked Cas as a friend. Sam had my heart and always will. Taka walked over to Cas.

_Cas I have forgiven you but Mary still is my master I'm sorry but I don't want another master other than Mary. _

_That is fine Taka._ I watched after they finished and Cas got to pet Taka. I was happy for them.

"Guy's you should go before Dean wakes up." They left. I wasn't sure why they had to leave but I didn't really care at the moment. I was trying to figure out how people burned to death when they weren't near fire. I searched through Sam's dad's journal and found witch but I didn't understand that. I looked at the victims. All males but that was the only connection other than they were married. I told Sam I wanted to talk to the wives. I put on my FBI dress. Sam picked it out. Light blue with a long cape. I walked to the first wives' house. "Mrs. Manson was you and your husband's marriage happy?"

"No we fought constantly and I caught him with another woman." After that I went to the other four. All said they caught their husband's with another woman. I rushed back to the hotel.

"Sam I found a connection." Dean was awake.

"Mary, what is the connection?" Dean asked. The only reason Dean slept so late was because he hadn't slept in a week.

"Well, they all found their husband's with another girl, so my theory is a witch burned her husband and now is burning any other man who cheated on their wife. I looked at Sam. We had had a fight and I left but when I came back he was with another girl but I forgave him. She still might burn him so I didn't know what to do. I looked all around the room for hex bags but didn't find any. I didn't know how to protect him. "Dean how do we protect Sam?"

"Don't let anyone in here, don't let anyone touch him but us, and keep water close by." I realized we have to burn the witch. I didn't know how we were supposed to do that.

"Sam, are you ok?" I asked as I noticed him looking down. I looked at Dean and he said he would go to the Impala. I lifted Sam's head gently and saw the tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry for fighting with you and for the girl."

"Sam, I'm not mad." I assured him. I looked at the victim's records "Sam, the first death believe it or not was Mr. Manson."

"So his wife is the witch?"

"I think so but we should wait and see if it is her." We were driving to Mrs. Manson's house when we saw police cruisers. "There was another one. I said aloud.

"I wonder who." Dean said. I went up to a police officer.

"Officer, who is this?" I asked.

"Tony Manson."

"Thank you." I went back to the car. "Sam, Dean it was Tony Manson."

"Ok let's get to the house." Sam said. We drove to Tony's house. I started to look around the house. "Mary, Dean look," we walked over, "Hex bag."

"Ok I think I know where we need to go next." Dean said. "Mary is Sam ok?"

"Yeah he was just a little upset because of the incident."

"Did you fix him?"

"Yes."

"When is the next um fever spike?"

"Two days may be less." We sat outside Mrs. Manson's house. We watched for hours but we didn't see anything. We decided to return the next day. I watched Sam closely. I stuck close to the freezer just in case we needed the bag of ice. Sam understood. I was worried about him. Then he almost collapsed. Dean grabbed him and I grabbed the ice. We could tell it was a bad one. I poured the ice into the tub and filled it with water. Dean put him in the water. When he regained consciousness I took his temperature. It was 99 degrees. I helped him up. "Sam you scared me."

"Sorry I don't get a warning." He told me.

"I know." I decided it was time to burn the witch. I walked up to the house and went in the window. Sam stayed at the hotel with Luke and Dean. I looked around the house.

The motel room

Sam was sitting at the table when he felt burns. He looked down at his arms and saw the fire. He ran to the sink and put his arms in the water. He pulled them out and he seemed to be ok.

The house

I almost fell to the floor. The visions were getting stronger, or maybe it was because it was about Sam I saw his arms start on fire and he put them out but minutes later he was burning to death. I tried to fight the witch while watching the vision over and over. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Sam was close to death. I grabbed the witch and threw her to the ground on some kerosene. I threw the lighter down and she started to burn. Once she was gone the vision stopped. I rushed to the room. Sam had bad burns but he was alive, but fading fast. I had Taka sustain him as we drove to the hospital. When he was getting treated I was worried more than Dean or Taka. Even Luke was upset. When we were able to see him I went first with Taka. I saw he was ok but he was sleeping. I whispered how I knew he was going to be fine and I left with Taka. Shortly after Sam woke up we left.


	3. Chapter 3

Paranormal Activity

Chapter three

1 month later

"Sam can you pack the car?" Dean asked from the bathroom. He said he hadn't been feeling so good and I just laughed.

"What's wrong Dean, had a little too much to drink?" Sam mocked. I got Luke ready and put him into his car seat. We were looking into an orphanage for boys that had a couple boys get killed in an "accident". I had talked t Sam about the boys and we thought of adopting one. I knew how those orphanages worked. I was in one myself. I figured I would help a boy by making their lives easier.

"Sam does adopting still stand?" I had cleared it with Dean I just wanted to be sure. I would tell the boy what we did and make sure he thinks he could handle it.

"Of course," He said as he hugged me, "You know I would let you do anything." I knew that but I still like to ask.

"Where is the orphanage?" Dean asked when he can out of the bathroom. He didn't look to good. At the moment we were in Missouri. We had just finished our case when Sam found this one.

"Utah." Sam said when he came back into the room. It was roughly a 19 hour drive.

"Sam I can do some driving." Dean told him. I interrupted,

"Oh no you sit in the back with Luke and get some shut eye." He didn't argue. I sat up front thinking of what boy I wanted to adopt. All of them I was sure wanted to leave but I know the orphanage's owner and he is not bad but it still was a horrid stay. The kids were horrible. The owner, Niguel, always tried to make me feel better, but now it was only for boys. I watched out the window as I slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up to a slight shaking.

"Mary can you take over for a while otherwise I will fall asleep." Sam asked me.

"Of course," I got out and he slid over. I figured we had about eight hours left. Sam drifted off to oblivion quicker than I got 1 mile done. I sat there for eight hours trying to figure out how to stop whatever was going on. When I pulled up to the orphanage I saw a boy. He looked about 16 years old. He had dark brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He was very skinny. I walked up to him. "What is your name?"

"Keith, why?" I could tell an upset kid when I saw one. Sam, Dean, and Luke were still sleeping so I decided to talk to him.

"Well Keith, I was thinking of adopting one of you boys, what is the matter?" There were tears in his eyes.

"I know it won't be me no one adopts an emotionally unstable teenager. I hope who you choose will be good. I have been here 8 years and watched all of my friends get adopted while I sat here. I don't want to be here anymore," He had started to cry. I put my arm around him, "Mom I mean Ms. Why are you comforting me? I'm a bully because I am bullied."

"Well Keith I want you to know I will talk to my family about you and hopefully they will allow you to come with us." He smiled. We talked for a little while longer I got up and walked out to the car. "Come on guys we're here." They all woke within 2 seconds.

"Mary why are you so happy?" Sam asked as we walked up to the door.

"I think I found the perfect boy he is 16 and has no family." I told him. Sam told me it is up to me to decide and he would accept anyone. I walked into the orphanage and saw Keith. He was holding his leg and practically to tears. I rushed over to him. "Keith what happened?"

"When you walked out of the room an invisible force knocked me into the wall and my leg hit the mirror." He screamed in pain. I wrapped up his leg and carried him to the Impala. I drove to the nearest hospital and called Niguel, "Niguel? Yeah Keith is at the hospital. I think you were right something is going on here. The other two boys were they about to be adopted?"

"Yes they were why Keith wasn't about to be adopted was he?"

"Well I thought about adopting him when we talked in the living room."

"Oh well what do you think it is?"

"A vengeful spirit," I told him. I wasn't sure but the behavior matched. I had him tell Sam and Dean what I said and I hung up the phone. Keith was going to be fine but he also had a broken leg and stitches. I thanked the doctor and drove back to the orphanage. "Sam he will be ok but he has a broken leg that will heal in about 6 weeks."

"You seem to have grown a heart for Keith."

"He was the one I told you about." Niguel walked into the room.

"Mary, nice to see you again," He said.

"Nice to see you to Niguel," I noticed the folder in his hand. "What is that?" I asked.

"Keith's papers," I smiled Sam and Dean split up while I filled out the papers. When I finished I asked some questions to Niguel.

"The victims were about to be adopted?"

"Yes." He answered. He seemed to know how the process worked. I asked him if I could use the computer. I dug around for hours it seemed until I found a woman who worked here in the 90's. Lily Duffy. She apparently got attached to kids about to be adopted and killed them as punishment for leaving. I told Sam this and they went to the cemetery. I went down to the hospital to check on Keith. When I got there all the nurses were in his room. Apparently he was fading fast. I watched in horror as he seemed to get worse. Then his heart stopped. I barely held it together. When I was about to break he bounced back. He looked at me and smiled.

"I knew you would never give up on me," He whispered, "Mrs. Winchester."

"Keith, it's mom now." The hospital released him and I helped him to the car. I sat in between Keith and Luke. We drove down the road and Keith seemed to be having the best day of his life.


End file.
